


Butter Heart

by ledastrevas



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21957814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ledastrevas/pseuds/ledastrevas
Summary: Seborga discovered something he shouldn't.
Relationships: South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 28





	Butter Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Coração de Manteiga](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/561757) by Lets-party. 



> Merry Christmaaaaaaaaaassssssss <333

Seborga discovered something he shouldn't.

It was a saturday. The sky was cloudy and painted blue in a landscape that his hands itched to paint. Seborga washed the dishes, Veneziano prepared lunch, and Romano washed the freshly picked tomatoes.

The bell rang.

The three stopped in their places. There were no visitors that day. Who could it be? Sealand? Grandpa Rome? But the cheerful voice of Spain roused them from their trance, two of the italians rushing to the door, loud laughter and hugs at the elder.

But the third just ran up the stairs.

Antonio excused himself and followed him to the second floor. Seborga didn't understand why, but Veneziano knew his fratello well enough not to let out anything more than a sympathetic giggle.

Lovino used to cry with happiness.

Downstairs, they both took their time, preparing a lunch for four, beating pots and spoons, and deciding on "odd-even" who would put their heads in to call them both. Seborga could never escape these games.

Maybe he would ask Monaco for some tips later.

As he climbed the stairs, he cautiously prepared himself for every kind of situation that might be happening, blood on the wall, clothes on the floor, broken furniture, Russia behind the door.

But what he saw through the crack in the door froze him.

Spain wiped the tears from his red face, which only accepted the caress with his eyes closed. Romano sniffed, inhaling and exhaling deeply before opening his honey-colored eyes and smiling, kissing his palm tenderly and his hands encircling the larger man's body.

Romano was smiling. Kissing. Hugging.

The feelings he had were completely expressed in his features, his gestures. Lovino stood on tiptoe and kissed Antonio, clear tenderness and delight as he melted into the intimate touches, open and exposed within the four walls with the person he trusted his life with.

Romeo could lay an egg now.

In the same silence as he arrived, he tiptoed out, running into the kitchen as white as the lace tablecloth. Veneziano panicked, and as his brother explains, he relaxes again, a smart smile on his lips as he hands a glass of sugar water.

"We'd better leave them there. Let's have lunch alone."

In quick whispers, he explained that when they had not seen each other for a long time, Romano was in a bad mood and worried, but only hearing the voice of Spain wept with happiness and relief. Probably a habit he developed after the death of the Roman Empire, since when he saw his grandfather, the reaction was the same.

"I wish we had that same reception."

Feliciano laughed and patted his brother's red hair, placing a full plate in front of him, before sitting down with his own plate and a cloth around his neck so as not to get dirty. With his eyes toward the stairs, he said that Lovino also wept for them (hidden in his room at night) as they gathered, but as they now lived together, there was no need.

Romeo would surely lay a dozen eggs.

Feliciano made him swear he wouldn't count, but the smile that came to his lips when he saw the two lovebirds, especially his older brother's red face, was impossible to hold back, no longer so afraid for his life as he faced the grumpy italian. False heart of stone.

Lovino could hide, but he had a bigger heart of butter than his brothers.


End file.
